jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Guns N' Roses
Guns N' Roses was a rock band act from JayGT: 4Play. They were eliminated in 8th place. Background Guns N' Roses, often abbreviated as GNR, is an American hard rock band from Los Angeles, California, formed in 1985. The lineup, when first signed to Geffen Records in 1986, consisted of vocalist Axl Rose, lead guitarist Slash, rhythm guitarist Izzy Stradlin, bassist Duff McKagan, and drummer Steven Adler. Guns N' Roses has released six studio albums, accumulating sales of more than 100 million records worldwide, including 45 million in the United States, making them the 41st best-selling artist of all time. Guns N' Roses' debut album, Appetite for Destruction (1987), reached number one on the Billboard 200 a year after its release, on the strength of "Sweet Child o' Mine", the band's only single to reach number one on the Billboard Hot 100. The album has sold approximately 30 million copies worldwide, including 18 million units in the United States, making it the best-selling debut album of all time in the US, as well as the eleventh best-selling album in the United States. The success of the debut was followed by the eight-song album G N' R Lies (1988) which reached number two on the Billboard 200. The twin albums Use Your Illusion I and Use Your Illusion II (1991) debuted at number two and number one on the Billboard 200 respectively and have sold a combined 35 million copies worldwide, including 14 million units in the United States. The cover album "The Spaghetti Incident?" (1993) was the band's last studio album to feature Slash and McKagan. After more than a decade of work and several lineup changes, Guns N' Roses released the long-awaited album Chinese Democracy (2008) which, at an estimated $14 million in production costs, is the most expensive rock album to ever be produced in music history. It debuted at number three on the Billboard 200 but undersold industry expectations, despite mostly positive critical reception. Former members Slash and McKagan both rejoined the band in 2016, embarking on the Not in This Lifetime... Tour. The tour is currently the fourth highest-grossing concert tour of all-time, grossing over $480 million by December 2017. Guns N' Roses' late 1980s and early 1990s years have been described as the period in which the group brought forth a "hedonistic rebelliousness" reminiscent of the early Rolling Stones, a reputation that had earned the group the nickname "the most dangerous band in the world". The band's classic lineup, along with later members keyboardist Dizzy Reed and drummer Matt Sorum, was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2012, its first year of eligibility. The band's membership has changed many times since the early 1990s, with Rose and Reed as the only two constant members since 1990. The current lineup consists of Rose, Slash, McKagan, Reed, guitarist Richard Fortus, drummer Frank Ferrer and keyboardist Melissa Reese. Judge Cuts Guns N' Roses Judge Cuts performance in Episode 4P02 consisted of..... Trivia *Guns N' Roses are the only act to date who have won the Dunkin' Save twice in a row. Category:Acts Category:Bands Category:4P Acts Category:4P Bands Category:Quarterfinalists Category:4P Quarterfinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Semifinalists Category:4P Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:4P Finalists Category:8th Place Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 8 Guest Performers